


Fangs

by queerest_avenger



Category: Simon Lewis - Shadowhunters
Genre: Fluff, Other, Simon is queer in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 02:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerest_avenger/pseuds/queerest_avenger
Summary: You and Simon are on a date and you try to reassure him that his fangs are totally cute! (Simon is queer in this but, I didn’t mention him identitifying as a certain sexuality. So, you’re free to HC him as bi, pan, etc.)





	Fangs

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’m on season two of Shadowhunters and I should have Simon’s personality down pat. But, alas,I do not. Looks like that’s an excuse to write for him more. This isn’t really headcanons or a one-shot. More like a drabble, really.

Being on a date with Simon and he’s smiling so hard at a stupid joke you just made and he goes to cover his fangs. You lean across the booth to remove his hand from his mouth. “Don’t do that,Si. You have a really pretty smile and the fangs are cute! I promise”, you say, winking at your boyfriend. Simon blushes as he looked down at his hands before replying. “I know you have a thing for vampires, Y/N. But, they’re not that great.” You rolled your eyes in response. “If you don’t look like Stuart Townsend as Lestat de Lioncourt, I don’t want shit to do with you.” He raised his eyebrows at you, as a smirk began to form on his face. “And what about your crush on Edward Cullen?”Simon inquired. “Look, I was twelve and straight, Si”, you tried defending yourself and flipped him off. His smirk just grew. “What does that have to do with your crush on him?” “I hadn’t realised I was queer until the age of fourteen and heterosexuality was forced on me before that and I didn’t realise I had more options. And if I had;I think I’d have better taste in males.” Simon pouted as you said this, “Where am I in all of this,N/N?” “Angel, you’re absolutely beautiful. I was just saying my younger self had some questionable taste in straight men”, you laughed. “And you’re anything but.” Simon smiled to himself at your “queer joke”. “I mean, have you met me?” You asked him, gesturing to yourself. “Yes, I have. And I love everything about you. Even your jokes that you make almost 24/7. Half the time they’re not even funny.” “You were just laughing at one earlier!” You yelled slightly. “I did it to humour you, N/N.” “You’re a horrible boyfriend, Lewis”, you joked, crossing your arms over your chest. “You love me.” He sing-songed. “I do. So much.” You reply sticking your tongue out at the vampire.


End file.
